


Running from Bandits

by TriforceNinja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Childhood, Gen, Kidnapping, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceNinja/pseuds/TriforceNinja
Summary: Dimitri and Felix were on a run from bandits. Unfortunately for them, the thugs caught up to them.No 5. WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?On the Run/Failed Escape
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953259
Kudos: 6
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Running from Bandits

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Child Abductions

A young ten-year-old Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd and Felix Hugo Fraldarius were running in a forest, being pursued by bandits. They were minding their own business playing in the woods, until those thugs spotted them. The two boys kept running until a couple bandits jumped in front of them from behind the trees. Dimitri and Felix stopped in their tracks and attempted to run a different direction, only to find out there were thugs at any corner. The two boys hugged each other in terror as the bandits walked closer to them.

“Well, well, well, look who we have here.” A bulky, shaggy dark-haired thug with a cross scar on his cheek spoke as he gotten near. “The Crowned Prince of Faerghus and the Duke Fraldarius’s youngest son. It looks like our lucky day.”

Felix, who glared his pursuers with teary eyes pulled away from Dimitri and unsheathed a wooden sword from his back. The bandits stared at the young Fraldarius and his shaky stance, and they all broke into laughter.

“You really think _you_ could defend yourself _and_ your prince with a sword like that?” the scar faced leader cooed as he barked out a laugh. “How cute.”

Felix gritted his teeth as he tried to stand firm, but his body continued to tremble, and his tears cease to stop. Dimitri nervously pulled out his wooden lance from his back as he readied his defenses. The bandits would have laughed at the prince’s equally pitiful stance, but the leader wasted no time. He ordered his men to grab the boys, who attempted to fend them off. Dimitri slammed his lance hard at the bandit closest to him with his crest activated. It did push the offender back with immense force, but in the process, Dimitri’s lance had broken. Felix tried his best to defend himself and his friend with his sword and crest, but that alone was not enough to save them.

When Dimitri was forcefully grabbed and pulled by one of the bandits, Felix turned towards his friend in panic. He was about to lunge at Dimitri’s captor, but then he was snatched up from the ground by another bandit. That thug held the young Fraldarius by the waist with one arm, which locked the boy’s limbs together, while the other hand covered his mouth. Felix had dropped his sword after he was forcefully picked up, but he did attempt to struggle from the bandit’s hold. Dimitri, who was also held securely, also tried to escape his predicament, but to no avail. The band of bandits laughed at their hostages’ pitiful attempts to get away and gloated on their success.

“Alright men! Tie them up and load them onto the cart! These two noble brats would gain us some riches!” The thug leader ordered his gang.

The bandits did as they were told as they pulled out some rope from their bags and tied up their hostages. The boys continued to struggle as they were being manhandled. Once the hand covering Felix’s mouth was removed, he tried to call for help. But his cries were cut short as a cloth was shoved into his mouth. Dimitri was also gagged after he attempted to do the same thing. The bandit leader smiled madly as he looked down at his prisoners. Two of his men took one boy each and hauled them on their shoulder. The bandits then traveled though the forest until they gotten to the cart. Felix and Dimitri were loaded on like luggage and most bandits joined them. The bandit leader wrote two letters on a couple of sheets and gave each of them to one thug.

“Send these letters to His Majesty and the Duke. I’m sure they’ll paid a hefty price for these brats!” he said.

The assigned bandits nodded before they made their leave.

When the cart was ready to move, Dimitri looked over at his friend who was crying. He wanted to shift over to Felix to comfort him, but a bandit was holding him back. Felix on the other hand was lost in thought. He was upset that he gotten himself and Dimitri captured because he was weak and was only in a body of a ten-year-old. Both the boys feared what the outcome was going to be, whether it would be lasting torment or even death. But throughout the whole trip, Felix continued to cry about his helplessness and Dimitri was force to watch his friend suffer. They both hoped for a sense of freedom, but would it ever come?

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it. Challenge 5 for Whumptober.  
> I thought about doing a rescue sequence in this fic, but I decided I'll leave it like that.  
> If anyone wants me to do a rescue chapter for this, please let me know. As of now, I'll be working on the other fics for Whumptober.


End file.
